Rule of the Legendary Beasts
by MysticQHBarrel
Summary: Naru/Saku-He does exist right?He is visible righ?He can feel his own saddness and pain.Is he realy something that horible needing to be destroyed?He'll show them!He will gain the respect of beast and human alike!Be ready world cause Naruto Uzumaki is HERE
1. Chapter 1

Alright…….This is a rewrite! I tried writing this story and trying to follow the TV series but after the 2nd chapter I was having a hard time trying to make everything fit! So this will have all the Naruto Characters and of course Naruto/Sakura as the main romantic interest…some stuff will be full Naruto and some will be off! So don't go telling me that is not how Naruto would act or that is not how it would happen…

Of course don't own Naruto but I do own this story line. **Ja mata ne yo!**

Rule of the Legendary Beasts

Prologue

The world of humans has been ruled by the 9 legendary Beast clans which consist of the Badgers, Boars, Cats, Falcons, Foxes, Hounds, Serpents, Toads and Wolves; each possessing a human village within its given territory. Ruled by a male alpha beast and his chosen mate. Together with the rest of their clan they rule over the mere insufferable humans.

Some human villages have become dark; living in fear as their Beast masters demand sacrifices and servitude. But not all humans live this way under the Beasts. Most live peacefully respecting their subordinate roles maintaining a high respect for their superiors. Each human village has a head leader to converse with their reigning alpha beast. However there is one region within the center of the outer nine that contains an ancient legend and un-fortold power.

This 10th region lay without a beast ruler, holding within its walls the Ninja Academy where all power is taught and acquired by both humans and beasts alike forgetting their differences and learning to trust and rely on each other as a unit. An ancient legend was formed here at the dawn of the Beast's beginning. It is said that one day a beast shall rein over this region power unchallenged and compassion unwavering. It is said the beast will open up a new era in which all shall prosper. The beast will break the chains of restraint, crush the barriers of indifference and heal the wounds of hatred. Under the chosen one's rule all territories will fall uniting under one power, one rule, one world.

However, this blissful legend comes with its warnings. The beast will not have an easy start trudging onward with the heart guiding as determination wills them to succeed. Most likely living the life of solitude as an outcast until, they are able to gain acceptance of those around them. The final battle will be one of ancient times. Good Vs Evil, Brother Vs Brother. It is said that should the beast's heart and soul slip into darkness and despair before they are fully awakened the world shall weep and the legend will change allowing evil to consume the lands.

This legend of hope long forgotten as the day's turn into months the months turn into years the years turn into decades and the decades turn to centuries. The old written tablet for-telling of the beast to come lay forgotten in the storage under the academy its stone slab worn, cracked and dull. The belief of a united world disappeared among the hearts of all but one clan. And that is the clan of Foxes.

Well that is the intro into what you are about to be reading….Let me know what you think and Review! **Ja mata ne yo!**


	2. Fox Lair

Ok here is the half of the second chapter. This chapter and the next continuation chapter are the insight on how Naruto was created and the start of the whole story…So enjoy and remember to review!!!!!!!

But all in all; thanks for reviewing.

I don't own Naruto but I do own the story line!

Now with the story!

**Fox Lair**

Within the beast fox's domain the legend of the tenth region was beginning to take effect. The alpha male is an old wise fox named Hiruzen Namikaze father to the next in line Minato Namikaze. Hiruzen is a kind hearted alpha. He is just and fair. His weathered eyes hold the wisdom and knowledge of centuries before. Even in his elder age his body ripples with strength and power beyond all others. His words though soft and gentle commanded unbridled respect. Though, he follows the laws of the Beasts he has no hatred or contempt of the humans his kind rules.

His son Minato Namikaze is a tall well built young male. His sparkling blue eyes shin of un-foretold power as he thirsts for knowledge, strength and authority. He too is kind hearted like his father but his actions and words speak with the blinding fire of passion. That such passion was acquired from his late mother. He has long wild yellow hair stating his untamed spirit. In his Fox form his golden honey coat glistens, his large plush white tipped tail sways to an unrecognizable beat of his maturity, as his large white tipped ears stand proudly erect.

Little did Minato know that he was soon to be the cause of the largest up roar the beasts have ever known. Though, the beasts will become divided, he will be the foundation of the greatest savior the world has ever known.

Minato tried relentlessly to curb the unusual feelings he held for her trying with all his might to look upon her in contempt and disgust. But alas, her beautiful ruby red hair, crystal clear hazel blue eyes and fiery arguable demeanor won his heat. Minato the blonde male fox of royal decent, next in-line to become alpha of his clan has broken the most sacred of rules. The rules of the beast are very clear when it comes to communicating with humans. No human is of equal value, worth or strength. Humans are to be considered lower than the dirt they walk on. Their intelligence was pitiful, their sense of honor worth-less and their loyalty pointless. This is the belief held by law since the dawn of the beginning to the beasts. However, Minato began to slowly disagree, his heart opening allowing the hazy mist cast in his mind to lift and clear revealing the truth.

Who he spoke of is the daughter of the Hokage in the Fox's human village. Her name…Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina visits with her father and always manages to get pawned off on the alpha's son. At first they couldn't stand each other. She was the first to stand up to him contradicting his every word. That impudent wench even had the gall to hit him up-side the head when he made comments she deemed unworthy. Her, a mere human! A being of a lower standard and on top of that an insolent bitch! She has no right and it infuriated him, annoyed him, it left him craving more.

Kushina doesn't care who or what she was all she knew was Minato should be her equal as there is nothing that truly separated them. Even though they are Human and Beast they are the same. Each has one heart that beats every second to sustain their being and if it stops they would both parish. They each have one soul guiding their actions and beliefs. They cry, laugh and love. Both can feel hot, and cold, the wind, the rain; they are the same.

However, she would talk to no other Beast as she does Minato. There is something about him something that told her she is safe to be herself. His irritating, egotistical mask of a demeanor really had gotten her blood boiling their first few meetings. She has never met a man that causes her to lose her temper that fast keeping her from holding her tongue. Nevertheless, she is unable to keep the young adult Fox from drifting into her thoughts during their time apart.

Slowly, they begin to express their confusing feelings more physically. Their first kiss sealed their fate. They had been in another heated argument of one subject or another. With each verbal blow they appeared closer to one another to the point Kushina was on her tippy toes to meeting his face as her head arches upward to meet his fired gaze with her sizzling orbs. Their noses only centimeters apart as their chests heave heavily; breathing sporadic from uncontrolled anger. And then it happened. Both furrow their brows at another as an attempt to ward off the other. But soon their lips crash into each other. Their tongues plow into the other's cave still fighting the verbal argument that has now become physical. They moan deeply at the sudden release of mental pent up frustrations. Her arms slowly snake their way up to his neck thrusting her hands into his golden locks feeling every strain. His arms too surge around her crushing her body to his molding it to fit perfectly as he deepens the kiss. She lets out a slight yelp as he roughly pressed her against him. A loud moan reaches his ears as he deepens kiss. The low growling is growing louder in his chest as they continue. She smiles into the kiss feeling the vibration of his chest as he grows louder. The embrace makes her feel warm, safe, secure and loved. Slowly the kiss ends as they separate their lips though, their bodies stay mingled together. His forehead resting gently upon hers as their passionate yet content eyes hold an intense gaze. They pant heavily to absorb more life giving oxygen into their depleted burning lungs.

Breaking eye contact, her hands loosen becoming less aggressive as she laid her head on his chest, arms wrapping gently around his neck. He too releases his angry hold but keeps her body firmly pressed to his. They sit there for what seemed like eternity concentrating on their breathing as they listen to each other's slowly decreasing heat rate. As the time wares on they both seem to be lulled into a content state.

However, before they can rest in each other's arms Minato decided he needed to get them somewhere safe, some where they would be completely alone. With that he scoops her up bridle style into his strong arms earning him a surprised gasp from his woman. He races from the castle to his secret place in the gardens where he knew they would be shielded from prying eyes and ears. He performs a jutsu creating a mirrored image that surrounds them. Slowly he places her feet back on the cool fresh grass below as he gawks at her impishly.

"Can I see you?" Kushina asked slightly giggling at his uncommon demeanor.

"Uh? I am here aren't I?" He tilted his head curiously.

"No. I mean your true form…" She asked blushing slightly.

He nodded in understanding. He couldn't believe she wanted to see his true beast form. Most humans ran in fear and disgust when confront by his kind in their wild from. He ran threw a few hand signs and then his body began to pulse. Within an instant his human facade dissolved to reveal a horse size red, golden Fox in all his glory. His gorgeous fur gleamed in the sun's warming rays, his powerful tail swayed softly behind him. He moved his massive head toward his Kushina. His once blue eyes now a mixture of fire and ice as his gaze fell on the shocked woman before him. He panicked as he stared at her horror filled facial features looking over at his animalized state. He whimpered softly as he lowered his head shamefully pinning his furry large ears to his head his once proud tail hanging lowly to the ground.

Kushina was amazed at what she saw. Never has she seen such a beautiful creature. Her eyes traveled slowly across his handsome features drinking in his wonder. He was perfect to her. She met his piercing gaze of ice and fir, her breath catching in her throat. Disappointingly she saw him lower his head shamefully emitting a small quiet whimper. She smiled softly as she understood his actions. She slowly got to her feet and closed the distance between them. She gently slid her hands under his powerful jaw to crane his sorrowful eyes to meet hers. A loving smile adorned her as she bent forward to kiss his cold, damp rough nose in apology.

Minato's eyes widened as he saw her velvet lips smile kindly at him placing a gently loving kiss upon his nose. Her hands reached his ears stoking them softly as she signed. Low rumbles emitted from his chest as he leaned deeper into her loving touch.

"You really enjoy this huh?" She giggled as he merely rolled his eyes to the back of his head putting more of his weight into her skilled hands.

His enormous weight eventually caused them both to fall non to comfortably to the ground. Kushina let a small laugh escape her warm lips as the beast before her laid half sprawled upon her. A low snicker was heard as the giant fox relieved some of his weight allowing her to sit up right. He continued to lie across her lap as her soothing hands stoked his velvet fur. Time seemed to escape them as they created a world just for the two of them. Slowly the sun had begun to set off the horizon and Minato reluctantly peeled himself away from her hypnotizing touch to stand. A moment later a pulse ran threw his body as his fox form vanished and his human one remained. He held out his hand to her gentlemen like helping Kushina to her feet. As they looked at each other silence remained until Kushina spoke.

"So where do we go from here?" Her question was simple but yet so complicated.

"I don't know. But I know I don't want it to stop." He honestly emitted sighing.

"I know but what will the others think? This is forbidden." She said looking away.

"I don't care!" Minato shouted angrily as Kushina remained silent.

"I have always been taught to let my heart guide me and nothing my heart says will ever steer me wrong. So how can my heart say this is right and yet it's said to be so wrong?" He pleaded with her fearing he may lose her before his very eyes.

"I know my heart says the same thing." She sobbed enveloping her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"We'll find some way." He said softly into the top of her head gently kissing it as he stoked her long lush hair soothingly.

Over the next few years they saw each other in secret. She would visit with her father as usually they would disappear leaving their parents to their business. He would descend to her village in his human form courting her as the humans would do. Minato met many of her human friends as he was introduced as an old friend of the family. Courting her in her human village seemed safer as they could be seen in public only having to avoid her father since he was the only one aware of the fox prince looked like. Minato began to become astonished at what humans where capable of. These humans where not the typical pitiful ones as described in the beast's books. They are more highly intelligent, they honored and respected others and where open hearted. Though, their strength was nothing compared to that of the beasts but when untied in numbers they were strong. And their loyalty; Kushina was the star example. If she wasn't the vision description of loyalty he didn't know what was.

Their relationship over the years blossomed into one of truly undying love. They consummated their love on more than one occasion uniting their mind, body and soul. Kushina now wore high collared shirts to keep the public's view of her promise mark they shared. He had explained the mating process of the beasts and she couldn't have been happier he had claimed her as is eternal mate.

Unfortunately, all forbidden happiness must someday come to an end. Kushina's father had heard rumor floating around the village that his daughter was having a very heated relationship with a mysterious young man. He had confronted his daughter on many occasions but was unable to gather any more information than of what he had heard. He then decided to send one of his spy ANBU to tracker her and report back his findings.

Soon enough the Kushina met this mysterious young man once again and the elite ANBU began is mission. He quickly reported back to the Hokage regarding his successful mission. The ANBU presented her father with a stack of photos confirming her interactions with the unknown man. He dismissed the ANUB thanking him for a job well done. As the ninja bowed respectfully leaving him to his newly acquired information he signed in realization. This was going to be a problem.

The Hokage pulled out a bottle of sake from the bottom drawer of his desk and took a big swig not bothering for a glass. He wasn't going to need one at this rate. His other hand rubbed his temple as he gazed at some of the photos before him. The photos clearly showed his daughter out with none other than the price of foxes himself. The first few shots were of slight concern and could be written off as political negotiations. It showed them out in public mingling with the other humans as it where second natural. He had to smile at this but his eyes moved to another photo of the couple eating at a restaurant smiling and laughing lightly. The other photo was more concerning and could not just be written off as it showed them in her apartment locked in a passionate filled kiss. He took another swig of this sake before moving on to the next picture. This next photo was by far the most disturbing both for him as a father and Hokage. It explicitly depicted his daughter in unclothed passion with the Fox Prince. He signed a little taking another gulp but before he could swallow his eyes glanced at the last photo. He half choked half spewed his sake over his desk. The picture that made him pale as if he'd seen a ghost was that of a clear shot of the scared mark of the fox beasts on his daughters left shoulder junction where her neck and shoulder met. His daughter and the fox prince where mates!

Ignoring the rest of the photos he only grabbed a few and vanished from his office the sake bottle rattling on his desk before it stilled. Unknown to him eyes watched with interest from the darkened window pane.

"I would have almosssst had nothingsss to report." The mysterious dark cloaked man whispered to himself as he entered the Hokage's office.

"My masssstersss will be pleasssed with thisss." He hissed as he picked up a photo betraying the Fox Prince and his human mate the mark clearly visible then vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Meanwhile, the Hokage appeared in front of the fox beast's domain. He informed the guards that he needed to speak with the alpha and that it was pressingly urgent. One guard left reappearing moments later telling him the alpha would see him now. With that the Hokage walked the familiar halls leading to the conference room.

"This had better be good. It is terribly late." Hiruzen half growled from being woken up from his sleep.

"I assure you my lord it is of most importance and cannot wait I'm afraid." He bowed respectfully to the beast king before him.

"I see. What is the issue?" the alpha fox asked a little less agitated.

"We seem to have a bit of a problem." He said placing the photos before the master.

"It seems we truly do. Does anyone know of this?" The fox stated shaking his head upon seeing the photos of his son.

"No not that I know of. The ANBU I sent knows nothing of the meaning involved." The Hokage affirmed.

"Good. There is nothing I can do of this mark as they are now permanently linked. However, we do need to discuss the consequences of their actions." The fox king sighed lowering his head in thought.

"Yes sir. When would you like to confront them?" The human asked the beast before him.

"I will have you escort your daughter here tomorrow. I honestly have no problem with you humans and this union. Nor do I believe our other allies the Hounds, Cats, Toads and Badgers will have any ill regards to this union. However, I am concerned with what the Wolves, Falcons and Serpents may do if they get wind of this. The Boars are neutral in this regards so I do not believe we have much to fear from them. "The Fox admitted lightly.

"I too am not alarmed with this union from a father's point of view but I am concerned as the Hokage of my village and worry of the consequences. I shall bring her tomorrow to meet with you." He said bowling and left the alpha's presence returning home.

Morning came too quickly for the Hokage as he was unable to sleep. He ventured out as soon as the sun arose bathing his village in its warm rays. It was amazing how he couldn't feel the warmth and remained cold. He trudged toward his daughter's place deep in thought of what the outcome to be. He gently knocked on her door. He heard shuffling and small noises coming from within before she appeared in the cracked doorway her body shielding from the view inside the apartment. So he was still there her father thought silently as he stared at his daughter in only a robe.

"Hi daddy. What are you doing here so early?" She said slightly surprised to see him standing in her doorway slightly concerned he may want to come in.

"Oh, I was just going to inform you that I am heading to the Foxes domain again today to speak with alpha and was wondering if you wanted to come as usual?" He said forcing a smile on his face as to not faze her.

"Of course I'll come. Don't I always!" Kushina said brightly think of spending another day with her mate alone.

"Come to my office around 10 and we will leave from there." He stated turning to leave from his daughter.

"OK I will see you then." She called to his back closing the door turning back to into her room.

"So you're coming over my place today huh?" Minato grinned like a pervert as he stretched out more on her bed enticingly.

"You know you could put some clothes on." Kushina stated as she gawked at her lover's welcoming nude body.

"Now why would I do that? We still have a few hours before you have to leave." He chuckled suggestively.

"Oh, how can I resist my handsome mate's needs?" She said glancing at his lower appendage standing erect waiting for her as she slipped off the robe making her way back to the bed.

Kushina arrived a few minutes after 10 heaving slightly as she had to run all the way here. She was going to pound Minato when she saw him next for making her late! The over grown ASS wouldn't take no for an answer as she cursed herself for not putting up more of a fight. 'Damn him.' She thought at how weak he made her. Her father arched a brow at her but said nothing as her face flashed over so many different emotions.

"Shall we go?" Her father asked once he had gained her attention.

To Be Continued…….

Well that is it for this chapter….Well it is actually longer and have the rest written but I still need to do some more editing and haven't gotten around to it yet….So if you want it sooner you all better review mwahahahahhahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
